Hana's Song
by iMissa
Summary: A sweet moment between Sasuke and his daughter.
1. Hana's Song

**Disclaimer: If I had one wish, Sasuke would come back from Sound and he and Sakura would have little smexy Uchiha babies. I would also own Naruto. I highly doubt either of them will ever happen. Oh, and I also don't own "Hailie's Song" by Eminem.**

* * *

_Some days I sit, starin' out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think theres nothin' to live for  
I almost break down and cry._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke leaned his head against the cold window. It was currently raining in the Hidden Village of Konoha, and very few people were outside. The house was quiet, which was surprising. Not for the first time, the silence worked against him, leaving Sasuke to battle against his inner demons.

* * *

_Somtimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

* * *

_

He knew he shouldn't, that it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help it. Itachi had been crazy, slaying the family. Perhaps he himself was insane as well. After all, being emotionless at ten years of age wasn't exactly something that you tended to brag about. He had run off to Sound Village to train under the snake sannin Orochimaru, then killed him, went off in search of Itachi, and killed him as well.

* * *

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

* * *

_

"Daddy?" A small voice broke into his morbid thoughts. He turned his head and came face-to-face with bright green eyes. A small dark-haired girl smiled at him, her tiny hand clutching her teddy bear. "I had a nightmare." She explained, and Sasuke patted the space in front of him. Uchiha Hana **(A/N- Hana means flower. Her mother in this is Sakura. Sorry people, couldn't resist!) **eagerly climbed to the offered space and stared her father right in the eyes. "I wasn't disturbing you, was I daddy?" Her innocence overwhelmed him, and he gave her a tiny smile of his own. This is why he killed Itachi. For this happiness that he never thought was possible.

* * *

_Somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me

* * *

_

After coming back from Sound, Sasuke married Haruno Sakura and became captain of the ANBU. He had frequent missions (although not so much anymore since his wife was pregnant again) and he constantly had to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Sometimes it just overwhelmed him. He loved doing missions, there was no doubt about that, but he went on too many of them. However, when everything went smoothly, and the mission wasn't so bad, he loved coming home. His wife and daughter would almost always be there to greet him with a kiss, or he'd go in and wake them up. He smiled at the thought of Hana running into his arms yelling, "Daddy's home! Mommy, daddy's home!"

* * *

_My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side

* * *

_

Hana pressed her forehead eagerly against the chilly glass, watching the pouring rain with a childish look. Sasuke remembered a day not unlike this where Hana had been playing with Uzumaki Aiko, Hinata and Naruto's child. He had been holding her, and people had been staring, not used to seeing this side of Uchiha Sasuke. Some had sniggered, and made fun of him. Others had said Sakura had probably forced him to go out and get the girl. On the contrary, Sasuke had been the first one out the door when Sakura said Hana was at a play-date with Aiko. Amused, Sakura had allowed her husband to go out into the cold rain and retrieve their daughter.

* * *

_I act like shit don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive

* * *

_

He acted like he didn't know that they were jeering at him, laughing at him just because he was carrying his daughter home. He was, however, mentally roasting them all with a fire-jutsu in his head.

* * *

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes

* * *

_

His daughter giggled, and Sasuke glanced at her. She smiled widely at him. "Look daddy, isn't the rain pretty?"

"Hn."

"Don't you ever say anything other than that?"

"Aa.'' He grunted, and the seven year old giggled.

"You're so funny daddy."

* * *

_Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cuz my baby know's that her daddy's a soldier  
Nothin' can take her from me

* * *

_

"C'mon Hana, it's time to go to bed. Your mother would have my head if she knew you were up this late." Hana nodded, and Sasuke picked her up, climbing the stairs to her room. With his free hand he opened the door, revealing a dark green room with a tiny bed with white comforters. He carefully placed her down and tucked her into bed. She snuggled underneath the covers and sighed happily.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." Sasuke smiled gently.

"Night Hana, I love you too." He got up and headed to his own bedroom, where Sakura was fast asleep on her back, her belly protruding. Sasuke smiled and stripped down into his boxers before climbing into bed with his wife. He grinned to himself before falling fast asleep. Villagers of Konoha- 0. Sasuke- 1,000.

**A/N- The ending made me laugh, I dunno if you guys got it though. If you didn't, tell me in a review. Oh, and happy birthday to both Naruto and I! I felt bad about the kind of anti SasuSaku in my last one-shot, and I was listening to Hailie's Song, so wallah! Oh, and if you've ever heard the song, I cut out some of the lyrics. Listen to the song and you'll know why. Since you're here, wanna tell me how much you loved it/hated it?**

_  
_  
**  
**


	2. I loved her first

Chapter 2: I loved her first

Uchiha Sasuke looked around, and then his dark eyes returned to the place they had originally been. A dark-haired woman was smiling, her arms wrapped around a man with equally dark hair but with blue eyes, while hers were green.

The female was undeniably beautiful. Her glossy black hair was pulled up into a French twist, and there was a tiara atop her head. As she danced with the man, her dress sparkled in the dim light, courtesy of the rhinestones and diamonds that adorned her silken strapless dress. As she moved gracefully, people got peeks of the white shoes underneath. Sasuke could barely believe that this beautiful woman was his daughter, Hana.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
_

Hana smiled, and the man's azure eyes softened affectionately before he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Hana's eyes closed in happiness, and she leaned her head on her husbands shoulder, a tiny smile on her face.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one she told me so  
And she still means the world to me just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Sasuke still remembered when she was little, how frail she seemed to him. Now, though, she was this confident, beautiful woman who was more than capable of breaking bones just as fast as she could mend them. However, that doesn't mean that he won't still look back on her as that innocent little girl who used to walk around Konoha with her hand wrapped around his, marveling at the beauty of the world.

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"Okay, everybody, time for the bride to dance with her father!" The DJ announced, and began to play a sad tune that Sasuke didn't know the name of. Hana headed over, and her ivory arms wrapped around her father. She smiled at him.

"Hi, daddy." He smiled down at her, something he did rarely around others. Hana knew that such an action was rare for her father, but she was his daughter, and it seemed as if her mother and herself were the only people to honestly be able to make him smile.

"Hello, Hana." He greeted back, and they swayed to the music. He glanced over and noticed his daughter's husband watching Hana, a smile playing about his lips. It was clearly obvious that he loved this woman in Sasuke's arms. The dark-haired Uchiha exhaled rather sharply, and Hana raised an eyebrow as her father met her emerald eyes, so similar to her mothers. "Hana, tell me, are you happy?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier." She whispered as a reply, and Sasuke nodded.

"Then as long as you're happy, so am I." A slow smile began to form on Hana's face before it turned into a bright grin, and she leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy."

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw her with you  
It was only a matter of time  
_

"_Sir?" Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his writing and looked up at Uzumaki Keitaro _**(A/N- Which means fortunate)**_ and gestured him in. Keitaro entered, looking nervous. _

_"How can I help you, Keitaro?" Sasuke asked, folding his hands on his desk and watching as his daughter's best-friend-turned-boyfriend fidgeted slightly in his seat. _

_"Sasuke-sama, I'd like to ask for Hana-chan's hand in marriage." Sasuke sighed, and glanced down at his hands. Of course he knew that this day would happen, but that didn't mean that he was necessarily prepared for it. Then again, Keitaro and Hana had been dating for five years, and he should've expected that sooner (rather than later, later being what Sasuke had mentally prayed for) the blue-eyed man would've proposed. _

_"Keitaro… if I had to choose anyone to marry Hana, I'm glad that it's you." Keitaro smiled. He knew that Sasuke was accepting it, and in the stoic Uchiha's words, that was as close to a yes as he was probably going to ever get._

_"Thank you, Sasuke-sama." Keitaro said, and in a gesture of boldness, stuck out his hand. Sasuke smirked and reached across the table, where the two of them shook hands. Keitaro stood up, shoving his hands in his pocket. The onyx-eyed male noticed something sharp, like a corner, protruding from the pants. Quite obviously, it was a small box. A small velvet box that would forever change his daughter's life. Keitaro smiled nervously and headed out the door._

_"Oh, and Keitaro?" The charcoal-haired man paused and glanced back at his future father-in-law. Sasuke was looking oddly determined. "Take care of my baby girl." Keitaro nodded._

_"I will, sir. I will." As he left, Sasuke could only feel relief. He wasn't joking when he said that he was glad it was to be his best friends son marrying Hana._

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

The song ended, and Hana pulled back. "I love you, daddy." She told him, and Sasuke smiled slightly.

"I love you too, Hana. Now, I believe Keitaro is waiting for you." He said, pointing over at the dark-haired man. She glanced up at her father, green eyes bright with happiness.

"Was it hard, dad? To walk me down the aisle and know you were giving me up?"

"Harder than you'd ever believe." He told her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Now go, he's been patient."

"Dad?"

"Aa."

"Thank you." Hana smiled up at the man who had, at one time, been her knight in shining armor. She would always be Sasuke's princess, but now, she was Keitaro's damsel-in-distress.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

"Hey there handsome." A pink-haired female whispered, coming over and placing her arms around his broad shoulders. Sasuke smirked, his arms wrapping around the woman's petite torso.

"Hey yourself." Sakura smiled, and snuggled her head into the crook between his neck and his shoulder.

"Are you upset about Hana getting married?" She asked her husband, and Sasuke snorted.

"No."

"And that, sweetheart, is what we call denial." If Sasuke could have, he would've glared at his wife.

"I'm not in denial." He protested. "After all, even though I would've liked for her to never grow up and for me to always be the man she was going to marry, little girls must grow up. Besides, I trust Keitaro." Sakura kissed his neck.

"That and the fact that you now have Reina." She murmured, and Sasuke chuckled.

"That's true too." Sasuke mused, and looked over at his youngest daughter. Uchiha Reina was… wait, where was she? Sasuke growled, and his eyes scanned the room for an obsidian-eyed, onyx-haired female. He finally spotted her leaning against the wall and talking to a boy. They were a bit too close for comfort for Sasuke, and he hastily excused himself from Sakura, smirking as he made his way over to Reina.

Hey, just because he allowed one of his daughters to marry doesn't mean he'll allow the other one.

**A/N- To be honest, I never really wanted to make another chapter to this, but then I heard this song, and it was too good to pass up XD. Okay, the song is I loved her first, and it's sung by Heartland. If you've never heard the song, I highly suggest that you do listen to it, because it's absolutely sweet, and if I didn't already have out my Father-Daughter dance for my wedding (Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, another song I recommend) then this would definitely be it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. So do you wanna review and tell me what you thought of it? **


End file.
